Great way to start the year
by SmileAndTheWorldSmilesWithYou
Summary: It's Clare's senior year, with Alli and Eli gone, and Fitz back, where does Drew fit into all this? The story is much better than the summary, I didn't want to give anything away. Rating is T might later be changed to M includes strong language and mature/sexual themes.
1. Senior year

**Hi, this is my first Degrassi fan-fiction. I wrote one before but deleted it because I didn't like it, so yeah. Anyway, I love the idea of Drew and Clare. I loved them in zombie part 1. I'm going to write one chapter and see if ye like it and if ye don't I just won't bother continuing the story.**

"**Senior Year"**

**Clare's pov**

It is the first day of my senior year I'm really excited, but it's going to be strange without my best friend Alli, she graduated a year early. Eli is also gone off to university, he may have dumped me badly, but I'll still miss him. So the only people I really have this year is Adam and Jenna. I walked into Degrassi, I was rushing because I was late to school for once in my life, great way to start off the year, huh. I was briskly walking down the empty hallway when I ran into some one, luckily there wasn't anyone around because we both fell to the ground. Since I'm so short when the other person fell on me, their chest hit me in the face, which made me realise it was a boy that fell on me, he moved and that's when I saw his face, it was Drew, perfect.

"Ugghh" I groaned, out of all people this could have happened with it just had to be him, stupid Drew Torres, he annoys me so much. Last year I went up against him to be school president, he annoys me so much because he bet me. Other than that I guess he's not that bad, but he did cheat on my best friend when they were going out, so you know. He got up off me and held out a hand to me, which surprised me since were supposed to hate each other, maybe that's just one sided, well I know he definitely doesn't like me. I took the hand and he pulled me up, I was carrying books and now they were all over the place and some papers I was carrying. I bent down and started picking them up and so did he.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked he looked up at me for a second.

"Well, I did run into you and knock you over, I think the least I could do is help you pick up your stuff" he answered. When we had everything picked up, he handed me my stuff. "We should hurry or we'll miss assembly" he said.

"I have to go put this stuff in my locker, thanks for helping me pick up my stuff" I replied, then turned around and walked off towards my locker. I guess Drew isn't as bad as I thought he was, it just really annoyed me how he won the election and became school president. I looked down at my watch and saw that I was really late for assembly, so I shut my locker and ran to assembly. When I got there I had to stand near the door since I was so late, thank god no one noticed, I saw Drew standing a bit away which is weird since he is school president but he was late so he probably couldn't get near the front. Since assembly is always really boring I was just looking around at everyone, I know I seem like a stalker, but I haven't seen most of these people since last year and then I saw him, Fitz, what is he doing here, I haven't seen him since I was in 10th grade.

~Line Break~

My first class is science, just great. I went in and found a seat, I waited for Adam to come in. When he finally did he sat down in front of me he turned around.

"I promised Drew I'd sit beside him, I'm sorry" said Adam, with a kind of guilty look on his face. People started coming in and when Jenna did she said she was sitting beside Conner, then it was just me and Adam sitting by ourselves, Drew arrived in then.

"School president, very busy" was his excuse for being late to class, he sat down beside Adam, then I realised I will be sitting alone for the rest of the year, just great. Then the door opened, I looked up and saw Fitz, nooooo, I was mentally screaming my head off, why why why did it have to be him. He walked over to the desk I was sitting at and sat down.

"You all will stay in these seats for the rest of the year, ok?" asked the teacher, not ok, definitely not ok. This is going to be a very bad year and what the teacher said next did not help at all.

"I've decided since your now seniors, were going to start off the year with a group project" said the teacher, yes this teacher definitely hates me. She started calling out the groups.

"Clare Edwards, Mark Fitzgerald, Adam Torres and Drew Torres, you're in a group together" said the teacher, ahhhhhhhhh, this teacher so hates me, of course I would end up in a group with him, I'm never going to get a break from this guy, this day is not going well.

Finally lunchtime came, I was walking towards my locker, I was just about to pass the prop room when someone opened the door, grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I looked up to see Fitz, he pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down onto it, he got duck tape and put it over my mouth so no one could hear me. He took my wrists and tied them together above my head and held them there, then tied them onto something else. Then he ripped my blouse that I was wearing and took off my bra and started squeezing my breasts, which actually really hurt because he was squeezing them really hard, then he started licking them and sucking them, then he moved up to my neck and started sucking it, oh god he was going to give me a hickey.

"I'm going to leave my mark so that everyone knows that your mine, understand?" he asked, I just nodded because I couldn't really talk, I was so scared and crying really bad. He got up and started walking out, wait he's leaving me like this, I started screaming but no one could hear me. "Oh and Edwards, don't forget, I know where you live" and with that he was gone laughing out the door.

No one can find me like this, half naked, they'll see my breasts, oh god. After what felt like forever later, someone came to the door, oh fuck their going to see my boobs, I know I never use bad language but I'm pretty sure it's ok in this situation. In walked Drew, oh fuck again, he didn't notice me at first, but after he got what he needed he turned around and saw me, he stood there stunned at first, so I had to shake my hands to show him they were tied, he came over and started untying them, he must feel nearly as awkward as I do. When he was done I pulled my now ripped blouse around me, I took off the duck tape.

"Thanks for untying my hands" I said, he just nodded, probably still stunned about what just happened. "Could you leave so I can get dressed again?" I asked awkwardly, again he nodded and left. How embarrassing. I got dressed and left.

~Line Break~

It was the end of the day thank god, after what happened at lunch I just want to go home. I quickly got my books out of my locker and practically ran home. Later that evening I was home alone because my mom was gone somewhere with Glen and Jake was with Katie. I was lying off on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang, uggh of course someone has to call over now. I walked out to the door and opened it, I was surprised to see Drew there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, why would he call over.

"What no hello" he joked, at least he's trying to make it less awkward. "I wanted to make sure you were ok after what happened at lunch, I was going to ask you about it after school but you must have left, are you ok?" he added. I nodded. "Will you tell me what happened that left you with your hands tied above your head, duck tape over your mouth and topless?" he asked

"Ok, but what I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, especially Adam, ok?" I ask. He nods. We go into the sitting room and sit down on the couch. "I was walking to my locker, when someone pulled me into the prop room, it was Fitz, he pushed me down on to the couch, put duck tape over my mouth, tied my hands above my head, then he ripped my blouse and took off my bra. He started licking and sucking my breasts and then he gave me this hickey, he said he was leaving his mark so that people would know that I'm his, he also said when he was leaving that he knows where I live, then he left and you came" I looked over at Drew and he looked really angry, he stood up and started storming out, I grabbed my coat and locked the house and started following him.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

"To kill Fitz" he replied, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Drew, stop!" I pleaded, I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back but that didn't work. We were now at the Dot. I finally got him to stop when he saw Fitz wasn't in there.

"Drew please, just leave it alone" I pleaded once again, he turned around and looked into my eyes, then suddenly kissed me, I was completely thrown off guard, when I didn't respond I felt him start to pull away, I started kissing back I'm not really sure why it just sort of happened.

"What are you doing" shouted Fitz, me and Drew both pulled away from each other and looked over at a red faced, fist clenched Fitz.

**So I left a little bit of a cliffy! Anyway what did you think of the first chapter, it was kind of boring to begin with but I think it got better then as it went on anyway thank you to whoever took their time to read this and please review, follow ,favourite if you liked it thank you!**


	2. I'm not your girlfriend

**Hi, so thank you for the reviews I got on the first chapter and thank you to the people who followed and favoured and thank you to everyone who read the story. I was going to go back over everything in Drew's pov that happened that day but then I was like no I won't bother going over what you already know and waste the chapter. Anyway on with the story and don't forget to review, follow, favourite this chapter, thanks.**

"**I'm not your girlfriend"**

**Clare's pov **

"What are you doing" shouted Fitz, me and Drew both pulled away from each other and looked over at a red faced, fist clenched Fitz. My arms were around Drew's neck and his were around my waist. Fitz started walking over to us angrily, when he got to us he pushed me into the wall and I hit my head, I put my hand up to my head and felt a sticky liquid, when I took my hand away I saw that it was blood, I looked up to see Fitz and Drew with worried expressions on their faces then everything started to go black and I passed out.

**Drew's pov**

Clare and I pulled back from the kiss when we heard Fitz, now's my chance to kill him. He started walking angrily over to us when he got to us he turned and pushed Clare quite hard in to the wall beside the Dot, since Clare is quite small she flew back against the wall and hit her head, I was to shocked to do anything, she put her hand up to her head and when she took it down there was blood all over it. She looked up at me then Fitz, her eyes sort of rolled and she passed out and fell on her side on the ground. I turned around towards Fitz and punched him as hard in the face as I possibly could, he fell back on the ground. I looked over to Clare, she was still lying there, her eyes closed, I need to get her to a hospital. I walked over and picked her up bridal style, but then I remembered I have no car, Owen then pulled up and was about to walk in until I shouted at him.

"OWEN!" I yelled, he looked around to see who was calling him, then he finally saw me and gave me a weird look, he was probably thinking why I was holding a passed out . He walked over to us. He looked down at Clare then back up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Fitz pushed her into the wall and she hit her head" I informed him.

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"We were kissing and he wants Clare to be his girlfriend, I think, look I'll tell you what happened in the car, I need you to bring us to the hospital, please?" I asked, he nodded and motioned me to follow him and I did. We got to the car and put Clare in the back and I got in the passenger seat and we started driving to the hospital.

"So, you going to tell me why I'm driving to the hospital and why you two were kissing?" he asked confused.

"During lunch yesterday Clare was walking to her locker when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the prop room, it was Fitz, he pushed her down on to the couch and put duck tape over her mouth, he tied her hands above her head and he ripped her blouse open and took off her bra. He started sucking and licking her breasts, then he gave her a hickey and told her he was marking her as his and that he knows where she lives. You can't tell anyone what I just told you, ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone, I can't believe he did that, poor Clare, wait did Clare tell you all that, why would she tell you and not Adam or her parents?" he asked me, oh god how the fuck do I explain that.

"Fitz left her in the prop room with her hands tied and topless and I was the one who found her, I went over to her house about an hour ago and she told me" I informed him. We got to the hospital, I picked Clare up bridal style again and brought her into A&E, a doctor came out and looked at Clare.

"We need to hurry she may have a concussion" yelled the doctor to a few other doctors, they took Clare and put her on a gurney and then took her away. I looked over at Owen.

"Oh fuck, I didn't even think that she could've had a concussion, I'm so stupid" I said. We waited for them to clean Clare up, we were sitting in the waiting area when Fitz walked in. "What are you doing here?" I growled at him, I felt my fists clench. He had a lot of nerve walking in here.

"It's my fault she's here and she is my girlfriend after all" he replied with a smirk on his face, that was it. He was still standing up so I got up and went to punch him, Owen grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"She's not your girlfriend" I said slowly, he went to argue, but the doctor came in.

"Clare has woken up and she's ok, we had to stitch her head but she's ok" said the doctor, "she wants to see a, Drew Torres" added the doctor. I stood up and followed her into where Clare was, thank god she was ok. "I'll leave you two alone, but Clare were going to have to get you to fill out some paper work, ok?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Clare, the doctor left. I turned around to Clare, she seemed ok, but I was still worried.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She pulled me closer to her then put her arms around my neck and smashed her lips on mine, I kissed back almost straight away, she then slipped her tongue into my mouth which surprised me but I did the same, I ran my hand up her side, over her t-shirt, she laid down on the bed, I was on top of her, I moved down to neck and was planting kisses all over her.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Fitz really loud, for fuck sake, why does he keep doing that.

**Clare's pov**

I woke up feeling really dizzy, the last thing I remember is Fitz pushing me into the wall and then passing out, where am I? What I'm presuming is a doctor walked in because of the white coat. She was probably in her early forties.

"How are you feeling, Clare?" she asked me, how did she know my name?, who brought me to a hospital?

"Ok, I guess" I answered confused.

"We have to stitch your head, you're lucky you don't have a concussion, it will only take 10 minutes, you ready?" she asked, I just nodded which actually really hurt. She stitched my head then she said she will go get Drew. She came back in with Drew and asked me if I would fill out some paperwork, I said yes and she left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, but I just put smashed my lips on his, I could tell he was surprised but then he started kissing back, I slipped my tongue in to his mouth and then he did the same, he ran his hand up my side while we were still making out, I laid down on the bed and he crawled on top of me, he moved down to my neck and started sucking on it and then planting kisses all around my neck, I just wanted him to fuck me senseless and I'm supposed to be oh well, of course we got interrupted by Fitz, I hate that guy and what is he doing here.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted, Drew got off me and walked over to Fitz and went to punch him but Fitz moved and punched Drew in the stomach. Then Owen came in and pulled Fitz off of Drew and punched him in the face, soon enough there were punches been thrown here, there and everywhere.

"STOP!" yelled Adam, where did he come from, the three of them stopped and looked up at him. "what are ye doing?" he asked.

"Clare is my girlfriend and I found Drew making out with her" said Fitz, the doctor came back in with my paperwork.

"Clare, I need you to fill in this paperwork" she said, I followed her out over to the reception area.

**Drew's pov**

Clare left with the doctor. I punched Fitz one last time "stay away from Clare" I said to Fitz and then walked out and over to Clare she was just nearly done with the paperwork. Owen and Adam walked out a minute later. We all walked out together. Adam and Owen got into the car I grabbed Clare's arm before she could get in.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked her.

"You tell me" she replied, I grabbed her face and kissed her hard, I pushed her up against the car. "So does that make me your girlfriend?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it does" I say. We get in the back of the car.

"So are ye like going out now?" asked Adam when we got in the car, Clare nodded and then giggled, "ugghh!" Adam groaned.

**Ok so that's the second chapter, I don't really think it's as good as the first chapter but anyway please review, follow, favourite and thanks for reading!**


	3. How could she do that

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated the last few days but I have been really busy so you know. Anyway in the reviews I got for the second chapter people were asking what about Bianca, if Drew was cheating on her or if they were broken up, well you'll find out in this chapter. I've only got 3 reviews for each chapter and I was wondering if we could make it 5 for this one which is not much, so if you could review it would mean a lot to me, anyway on with the chapter. It's a bit shorter than the other two chapters.**

"**How could she do that"**

**Clare's pov**

It has been a week since Drew and I started going out and it has been going great, we are doing homework in his basement at the moment. My head is getting better from when Fitz pushed me into the wall, I never told my mom and Glen about the stitches, my mom would have a panic attack if she found out. In the last week I've actually sort of became friends with Owen, he's not as bad as I thought he was, he's not the bully he was last year.

"Drew, can I ask you a question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to" I said, looking up from my science homework and over at him beside me.

"Go ahead" he replied without looking up from the math homework that he had been struggling on.

"What happened between you and Bianca?" I asked slowly, hoping he wouldn't get to mad at me for asking. Drew immediately tensed at the sound of his ex-fiancee's name. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I added.

"No, it's ok. It was about a week after the graduation and Bianca came over here to hang out for the day, well that's what she said." He started.

Flashback~ (in Drew's pov)

Bianca walked in and sat down on the couch, I walked over and plopped down beside her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Drew, we need to talk" she said after a moment of awkward silence, what was strange was there was less confidence in Bianca's voice, she almost sounded sad or depressed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I had asked her.

"I've decided to leave for university early, I'm leaving next week" she blurted out.

"What, why are you going so early?" I asked really confused as to why she was leaving now.

"I want to see what it's like there" she said quietly. When I didn't respond for a minute she added "Drew, we need to talk about our relationship".

"Why?" I asked starting to get worried because everyone knows that when you put "we need to talk" and "relationship" in the same sentence, it never ends well.

"Drew, I'm going off to university and were going to be really far apart for quite a long time, how are we going to trust each other?" she asked me.

"Are you trying to say while you're gone I'm going to cheat on you or something?" I asked her.

"It's not you, it's me Drew. I've already cheated on you, I'm sorry Drew-" I cut her off.

"With who?" I asked through gritted teeth. She started crying, but I didn't care, she cheated on me, how could she do that.

"Drew, that doesn't matter, you don't need to know who it is-" I cut her off again.

"TELL ME" I yelled at her, which made her flinch.

"Vince" she barely made out, she started crying really hard.

"Wait, you cheated on me with the guy WHO SHOT MY BROTHER" I practically screamed at her, "are you insane" I added, I was crying now.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go" she rushed, then got up and walked out, she was crying. What was that. Bianca suddenly came back in. "Here, it's yours" she opened my hand and dropped the engagement ring into my palm, "I'm sorry" she said one last time and walked out and that was the last time I saw her. How could she do that to me, after everything we've been through

End of Flashback~ (back to Clare's pov)

When Drew finished telling me what happened between him and Bianca, I felt terrible. How could she just do that to him. Poor Drew.

"I'm really sorry Drew. That's awful" I said so quietly it was barely audible, but he turned and looked at me which means he must have heard me. The look on his face had me heartbroken, he looked like he was nearly about to start crying. If he did start crying I know I would to. I moved over and sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms tightly around him, he wrapped his strong arms around me and started to cry.

"Thank you Clare" he said when he was done crying. He started wiping his eyes.

"Drew I'm really sorry about what happened-" he cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's take a break from homework, I'm hungry, let's go to the dot" he said, then got up and pulled me up with him. I turned around to get my purse, but Drew grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from my bag. "ah, ah, ah I'm paying, so let's go" he said.

Line Break~

We arrived at the dot and went in and sat down, we were talking when Fitz came over "Can I take your orders?" he asked glaring at Drew.

"Would you fucking stop looking at me like that" growled Drew at Fitz, then Fitz pulled out a knife and held it against my throat, the whole cafe went silent, all eyes on us. I didn't know what to do , I just sat there.

"Get up" said Fitz and pulled me out of the seat and started guiding me out of the dot, Drew stood up "Stay back" said Fitz still holding the knife to my throat, he opened the trunk of his car and pushed me into it, he closed it and I was in darkness.

**Ok, so that's chapter three I hope you liked it, sorry it's late. So you found out what happened between Bianca and Drew. Anyway please read and review thanks.**


	4. In the middle of nowhere

**Hi, so I'm updating again, just to let you all know my updates will be shorter from now on if I update during the week because I'm going back to school on Monday after my Easter holidays. I will probably be mostly updating on the weekends though, so I'll try to write a lot. Anyway thank you to the people that reviewed, it is much appreciated. So what did you all think of the last chapter, Fitz kidnapped Clare, anyway on with the chapter.**

"**In the middle of nowhere"**

**Clare's pov**

I was still in the trunk of Fitz's car. We had been driving for what felt like forever. Finally the car came to a halt. I heard a car door slam shut which means Fitz must be walking to the trunk to take me out, oh god why did he do this. He opened the trunk and the sun burnt my eyes from being in darkness for so long.

"Get out" he said and stepped aside, I climbed outand looked around to see if I recognized where we were, but I didn't. We were parked in front of a church, there was a house beside it. But other than that there was nothing around, how far from Degrassi are we. "Give me your phone" he said and held out his hand, when I didn't respond he yelled " Give me your phone", I took it out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"Why did you do this?" I asked after a few seconds of silence, he just stood across from me breathing really loudly.

"You shouldn't be with him, he doesn't deserve you, he's a lying, cheating pig" growled Fitz, then he spit on the ground. He grabbed my arm and started leading me into the church. It was small and dark. Then we heard footsteps and the priest walked in.

"Mark, who's this young lady?" asked the priest while smiling at me.

"This is Clare" replied Fitz, why did he take me to a church in the middle of nowhere.

"Fitz, why did you bring me here?" I asked, while stepping away from him.

"Clare, you have lost your faith in god, he has a plan for you and your messing it up by dating Drew Torres, he is not a part of your plan, I am" he said. "Now come on" he added and grabbed my arm again and practically dragged me out of the church, what surprised me was the priest didn't seem to care. Fitz kept dragging me over to the house, he opened the door and pulled me in. He turned around and locked the door and dropped the keys on the table inside the door. I looked around it was like a small cottage, the kitchen and the sitting room were all that was downstairs.

"I left a dress out on the bed for you, first door on your left" said Fitz, nodding up the stairs. I walked up to the landing and saw four doors, two on each side. He said first door on my left, I walked over to it and opened it and went in. The room was really old fashioned as well as the rest of the house. There were rose petals all over the place and the ones on the bed were positioned in the shape of a large heart covering nearly the whole lot of the small double bed. What the hell, this is so weird. The dress was where he said he left it. It looked like something women wore in the 50's, it was a light peach colour. My curiosity got the better of me, I left the room without putting on the dress. I walked into the room across from the one I was in, it was the bathroom. And it was really ugly, the toilet, the sink and the bath were all a dark green colour and the walls were a very bright yellow, who the hell designs any room like this, I left that room because it was hurting my eyes. I walked into another room, it had a lot of holy things in it. There was holy crosses and a picture of the pope and the closet door was open and I saw all different coloured robes that a priest would wear, kind of clear who's room this is. I walked out of that room and into the next one, I opened the door and gasped. Fitz had a little girl tied to the bed she had duck tape over her mouth and her hands were tied. It brought back the memories of the first day of school in the prop room, but this girl looked seven, eight at the most. Fitz is crazy. I went over and slowly took the duck tape off.

"Thank you" she whispered so that Fitz couldn't hear. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, what's your name?" I asked. Poor little girl looked so scared, tears started coming out of her eyes, but she didn't make any noise.

"Lily, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Clare, I'm going to help you, okay" I said and she nodded.

"Lily, you're awake" said Fitz from behind us, he walked in and stood in front of us.

"Yeah" was all she replied.

"Clare go get into the dress I laid out for you" he said, he looked at me and waited for me to leave, I got up and walked out. "Let's see what we have for you to where" said Fitz to Lily after I had left, I looked in through the doorway and saw Fitz leading Lily over to the wardrobe, he opened it and it was filled with loads of clothes. I walked over into the bedroom and closed the door. I started taking off my clothes, "Clare hurry on, dinner's ready, we'll be downstairs" said Fitz from outside on the landing. I tok off the rest of my clothes and put on the ugly dress and went downstairs.

"You look gorgeous" said Fitz, he started putting dinner out on plates "Sit down Clare" he said with his back turned to me, I sat down at the small table at one end. Fitz put our dinners out in front of me, Lily and the priest, Fitz sat down with his own dinner. Lily started eating.

"Stop, we must say a prayer before every meal" said the priest. We said the prayer then started eating.

"See this is how a family should be, a husband, his wife, their child and their priest" said Fitz, then he added "I have everything I need right here, my perfect family" what the fuck is he on about, Lily and I are not a part of his weird family. After we were done eating, he told us to go to bed, Lily and I were going up the stairs "Tuck her into bed Clare" yelled Fitz to me. We got upstairs and went to her room. I closed the door out but not the full way so that I could hear if Fitz was coming up.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to go to sleep for me and I'll go out to my room and go to sleep. I'm going to come into you during the night when everyone's asleep and I'll take you out to his car and I'll get you away from here, but you can't tell him. Is that plan okay?" I asked and she nodded, we found a pair of pyjamas for her to wear and she got into bed, I hugged her then turned off the lights and left her door open so it wouldn't make any noise when I went into her during the night. I went into my room and found a pair of pyjamas to wear and I put them on, then Fitz walked in and shut the door behind him and started to get undressed.

"Fitz, I'm kind of thirsty can I go down to the kitchen and get a drink?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah ok, turn off the lights when you're coming back up" he replied and I got up and walked out. The light was on in what I presume is the priest's room, which means he's not downstairs. I walked downstairs and turned on the lights so I could see where I was going. I didn't come down here to get a drink. I'm looking for Fitz's keys. I walked out to the front door and the keys weren't where Fitz left them, where did he put them? I asked myself while scanning the kitchen, then bingo, I saw them hanging up on a thing on the wall. I went over took them down and walked over to the door and tried one of them, it didn't work, I tried another one and that didn't work either. I could feel myself sweating from fear if Fitz came down the stairs. I tried another key, turning it slowly trying to make as little noise as possible, it worked. I left the door unlocked and found Fitz's car key on the bunch of keys as well "Clare, what are you doing?" Fitz said, I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs, I ran over hung the bunch of keys back up on the wall and I opened a press. "What are you doing?" asked Fitz, standing at the bottom of the stairs in just his boxers.

"I can't find the glasses" I replied quietly, he walked over and opened the press beside the one I had opened and gave me a glass. I got some water and we went upstairs and Fitz turned off the lights.

Line Break~

I was still awake, I looked down at my watch, it was three in the morning now, but I was so scared I couldn't fall asleep. I was sure Fitz was asleep because of his snoring. I looked over at him and he definitely was asleep. I barely pulled the covers off myself and I slipped out of the bed, I tip toed over to where Fitz left his clothes when he got changed, I was looking for my phone. After about a minute I heard Fitz move in his sleep. I decided I had to leave my phone behind. I walked over to the door and started opening it and it started to creak, I stopped and looked back over at Fitz he was still asleep, I slipped out through the opening and tip toed across the landing into Lily's room because I left the door open I walked over to her bed and gently lifted the covers off of her, she woke up but didn't make a sound. She swung her legs out over the side of the bed. She stood up and looked up at me. I grabbed her hand and guided her back out onto the landing, we got over to the top of the stairs and it started to creak again, I quickly picked Lily up into my arms and walked down the stairs quickly. I put Lily down again and swiftly walked over and got the keys, we walked out to the door and I opened it. There's stones on the ground out to the road which is where the car is. Lily wouldn't be able to walk across that because she is in her bare feet, smart thinking Clare. I picked Lily up again and started walking over to the car, it hurt because I was just wearing a pair of socks.

"CLARE" yelled Fitz from a window upstairs. SHIT. He disappeared from the window which meant he was coming down. I started running to the car, when I got there he was at the front door he started running over, I put Lily down.

"Lily, get in" I yelled at her, she opened the door and sat in the passenger side and shut the door. I ran over to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. I slammed the door and locked the car from the inside. Fitz just got to the car when I locked it. He started banging on the window at Lily's side, which made her cry. I put the key in the ignition and Fitz ran in front of the car. I reversed back a good bit and then did a U turn and started driving away from Fitz's yelling, he started running after the car so I sped up a lot because we were in the middle of nowhere who's going to catch me for speeding soon enough Fitz was out of sight. Lily wasn't crying anymore just sniffling a little bit.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Lily, just let back the seat. We'll be home before you know it." I said and she nodded and soon enough dozed off.

**Ok, so that is chapter 4 done, you should be very happy that's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, follow, favourite if you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	5. You can't run forever Clare

**Hi, so you all probably hate me since I haven't updated in like a month and I'm really sorry. I've just been very busy with school and other things, my summer exams are in two weeks so I'm not sure if I will really be able to update during that time, but when the 1****st**** of June comes I'll be on summer holidays, I can't wait, so I should be able to update then. Anyway, on with chapter 5. By the way it will be in Clare's pov the whole of this chapter and probably most of the story.**

"**You can't run forever Clare"**

**Clare's pov**

I have been driving for about an hour now, my eyelids feel heavy, I just want to fall asleep. Lily is sleeping peacefully, I really wish I had my phone so I could call Drew because I really miss him and he's probably really worried. I could faintly see red lights, as I drove on I realised it was a sign for a motel, maybe we could stay here, but I have no money so I'm not going to be able to pay for it, of course. Wait, I'll find out where we are and then ring Drew. I pulled in front of the motel, it looked dirty and very cheap. I searched around Fitz's car for any change to use the payphone, I was looking for ages when I found 50 bucks in the glove compartment. I got out and walked over to the man who was sitting at the reception area, which was only a few metres away, he looked like he was about to fall asleep, then again it is about half four in the morning.

"Hello" I said quietly, his eyes quickly opened and darted up in my direction, which kind of scared me but I didn't flinch. He smirked at me "what can I do for you?" he asked, he only looked about 25, he had freckles and he sort of had the face of a young boy, he was kind of attractive but nothing compared to Drew, he had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other, he took a long drag of the cigarette and then stuck it down into the ash tray, the whole time he never took his eyes off me.

"Do you have any rooms available?" I asked. He nodded.

"50 bucks" he replied. To stay in this scummy place, that is ridiculous and I'll have no money left over to ring Drew. "So, do ya want the room or not?" he asked raising both his eyebrows. I nodded while saying "Yeah, yeah I do". He got down the key and stood up. "I'll walk you to your room" he said.

"I have to get my sister out of the car" I replied, just remembering I left Lily alone in the car. I had to say she was my sister, I couldn't have said she was my daughter because Lily's like 8, which would have made me 9 when I had her if I was her mother which I'm not and I doubt that he would have believed that anyway. I walked out the door and headed towards the car, I could hear his footsteps behind me. I opened the passenger door and went to lift Lily up.

"Here, let me" he said, he handed me the room key, then bent down and lifted Lily up into his arms, I closed the door and we headed in the direction of our room. I guess he was harmless enough. "I'm Eddie, what's your name?" he asked.

"Clare and that's Lily" I replied.

"You know, for sister's you two look nothing alike what's so ever" he said. I laughed awkwardly, how do I come up with a lie for that.

"We're only half sister's" I replied. We finally got to the room, I unlocked the door and we both walked in he put Lily down in the bed and then turned around to me.

"So, how did you end up at a motel in the middle of nowhere at four o'clock in the morning with your half sister and barely any money, running away are we?" He joked, but then became serious like he was waiting for an answer. Oh crap, I'm screwed, I can't just say I was kidnapped and then got away while kidnapping an 8 year old who I don't know, who was also kidnapped by the same insane person that I was kidnapped by. He will think I'm crazy and that I just kidnapped a random 8 year old myself. I must have been thinking a really long time and he must have got sick of waiting. "Fine if you don't want to tell me that's cool, just call me if you need anything" he said then walked out and I was basically alone. I ran out the door and called his name, he turned around.

"If a guy comes here, asking for me, his name is Fitz, he's my age, would you tell him I left or just give him any excuse, just don't let him near the room, ok?" I asked, he just nodded and walked off. I went back into the room and slipped off my shoes, walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, Lily was still sleeping peacefully, with the covers tucked up to her chin. I soon enough fell asleep, god only knows how, I was so scared.

~Line Break~

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling, "I know she's here, WHICH FUCKING ROOM IS SHE IN" yelled Fitz, fuck. Lily still wasn't awake.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you can't just come in here screaming at me, I have paying guests here, so you need to get the fuck out" yelled Eddie. That woke up Lily.

"Clare" she whispered sleepily, "What's going on, where are we?" She asked looking around, since she had no idea where we were.

"Lily, Fitz is here so I need you to be really quiet and we're going to sneak out and go home, ok?" I said, she just nodded and stood up out of bed, making as little noise as possible. I got out of the bed and tip toed over to the window, we were on the first floor, he purposely made me walk the really long way, I saw Fitz's car a bit away. I looked to see if I could open the window, I could. I started to open it and it made a loud creaking noise, oh crap. I got Lily out and then went to climb out.

"I stop if I were you Clare" it was Fitz. I started getting out, I was just out but he grabbed my ankle, so now I was hanging out the window. Suddenly, Fitz's head smashed off the window, he let go of my ankle and I fell to the ground a few shards of glass got stuck in my leg I got up grabbed Lily's hand and started running to the car. We made it and were both in, I started driving away, breathing heavily and crying, so was Lily. Suddenly a rock came flying threw the rear window and broke all the glass, Lily and I both screamed. I kept on driving. "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FOREVER CLARE" yelled Fitz.

**Ok, so that was chapter 5 and no the whole story won't be Clare running away from Fitz, just for a couple of chapters. I know that wasn't a great chapter, but I haven't wrote anything on fan-fiction in ages and I'm sorry about how short the chapter was, but I sort of wrote it in a rush. Anyway please review, follow, favourite and all that, anyway thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
